Zippers and Hoods
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Ikuto shows up to pick up Amu for a Halloween party a little earlier than they had planned, catching her in the process of putting on her costume. Seeing how revealing her costume was only made Ikuto want to teach her a lesson or two about decency. AMUTO!


**This oneshot now complies with the rules and regulations of this site. It blows but that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

Morg: Heyo! I apologize for being sick...

Ikuto: You should be sorry.

Amu: Oh come on Ikuto! You can't blame her for being on the verge of death for three days.

Morg: Thanks Amu!

Ikuto: I can too blame her. Now get writing!

Amu: What is this one anyways?

Morg: ... the Halloween oneshot I promised forever ago.

Ikuto: M?

Amu: Definitely not!

Morg: ... Amu... You know I don't own you, right?

Ikuto: Oh hell yeah!

Amu: NO!

**~Zippers and Hoods~**

If she wasn't ready to go on time this time then he was going to have some strong words for her. Ikuto's body froze with just one look in her balcony doors. Thank the heavens that she wasn't ready yet. If he would have missed out on seeing _this_ just because his little kitten had decided to start getting ready at a reasonable time then he would have been very disappointed.

Amu sat at her mirror, putting on her makeup and fixing the curls in her hair. She wanted them to fall perfectly around her shoulders since she was going to be wearing a hood; the ends were what was most important. She didn't notice her boyfriend gazing at her rather exposed body through her window. All of her attention was focused on herself and Amu was quite pleased with what she found. Growing up had been good to her. The curves that she was uncertain she'd ever obtain were now in their rightful places and her chest was fully developed. All of this was more obvious considering all she wore was a white corset with red stitching and tight white shorts. Her red cape would cover her better than what she was wearing beneath it. Sure her boyfriend was probably going to tell her that she was being silly and that kids should act like kids, but she was eighteen now! And by the grace of all that was holy, Amu was bound and determined to prove to that perverted cat that she was grown up. He didn't need to be so wary of the way he was touching her any longer.

Though her head only came up to his chin, Ikuto had to admit that she was no longer the little girl that he fell in love with. Not body wise at least. He loved her more and more every day and that scared the shit out of him. Never in his life had he been so attached to something that could breathe. She was his most precious and she was definitely no longer a little girl. Those dainty feet, those sexy thighs, those voluptuous hips, he could go on to describe all of her while she sat there unaware of his gaze on her.

Ikuto could have stood there all night and watched the way she was so innocent but damn sexy at the same time. If his little friend, who was rather awake and wanting to be included in this party, hadn't warned him of impending doom then Ikuto might have just stayed there with his eyes glued to her. As it was, he couldn't do that so he did the next best thing. He snuck into her room without her being any the wiser. Her mirror didn't face her balcony so his entry was unnoticed.

Amu sat up straighter on her chair, pulling her hair up to the top of her head with her hands and let it fall softly back down to her shoulders. Perfect. Now she needed to get her cape and put it on before Ikuto got there and she'd be ready to go before he could get mad at her like last time. Everything froze the moment she turned to find a very hot man lying on her bed, gazing at her with lust filled eyes. "And who are you?"

Dark blue eyes watched the pink haired girl's movements as she retrieved her red hooded cloak and fastened it around her bare shoulders. A smirk began to play along his lips but he didn't release it yet. "The big bad wolf come to gobble up hot little strawberries."

Scoffing so that he wouldn't see how she was flustered with only his gaze touching her, Amu swept her hood up onto her head and settled it nicely before moving swiftly to grab her thigh high boots and pulled them on in the sexiest way she could manage with _those_ eyes upon her every move. "Sorry mister Wolf, but I'm off to visit my grandmother. I've got some goods for her."

Not wanting to miss his chance at some fun, Ikuto decided to toy with his kitten. "Maybe I should accompany you so that you don't get eaten on the way. You look far too delicious."

The heat was rushing to her face, but Amu pushed it back so that she could stand up to this pervert on her bed that still deemed her too young to go past kissing. Honestly, from knowing Ikuto for so long, one would think that he would've taken the initiative long before now, but he seemed to waiting for something and Amu was sick of it. "I'm a big girl, Wolf. I can take care of myself. Besides, you look far more dangerous than anything I'd meet along the way."

Ikuto was quite proud of the way he was handling himself. Amu certainly looked as though she needed to be ravished and he was the only one allowed to do any sort of ravishing. He let out an internal sigh as he accepted his fate. She was a good deal older now, granted he still had five years on her, he couldn't say that she was a little girl anymore. Definitely not in that outfit. His smirk finally presented itself as a plan formed deep within his mind. "If you are against me escorting you then how about some parting advice?"

Hands clenching the fabric of her cloak barely tighter, Amu knew that she was in for some sort of teasing. "I'll hear you out."

Rising off the bed in a graceful way that could only make every girl on the face of the planet die of happiness, except his Amu, Ikuto let his smirk stay on his face at full force as he stalked over to her. Amu backed up unconsciously, considering that it was a basic reaction for her to back away when he advanced towards her like he was now, Ikuto had to praise himself for this working so well. All too soon she hit her chair in front of her vanity mirror and was forced to sit because of the impact. Before Amu could even begin her mess of stuttered words, Ikuto was on his knees before her. Inching slightly closer brought Amu's boot clad foot to his chest to stop him. "Well Hood, are you going to allow me to show you?"

Amu didn't want to admit that her heart was beating out of control with him just there in front of her. That couldn't happen, so she shook her head. "I think that is close enough for whatever it is that you want to say."

There was no way in hell that Ikuto was going to miss this opportunity to show his girl that he had some lessons to teach. Raising his hands to let them rest with one on the toe of her boot and the other on her heel, Ikuto let his eyes start at the toe and move so slowly up her calf to her thigh past her hips and up her scantily clad torso to rest in her gaze. The hand on her heel slowly made its way, caressing her skin through the leather of her boot, to rest on the back of her knee. The hand he had on her toe lifted slightly to allow his fingers to draw swirls and whirls as they played along the top of her shin all the way up to her mid thigh to rest on the top of the boot. Ikuto let that smirk come out full force again. The boy knew that that smirk could trap his girlfriend into an unmoving state. That one look held so much promise that she couldn't help but just wait until he did whatever it was that that look said he was going to do, which would usually result in her blushing hardcore and stuttering like an idiot. "My first piece of advice." Ikuto let his fingers dip under the top of her boot and pull it down slightly to expose more of her skin. "Is to cover up more in a less seductive way. There is no telling who would try and touch you when you're wearing these. I demand that you take them off."

Amu didn't have time to gasp as Ikuto pulled the boot off her leg in one fluid motion. The act in itself was so hot to her, considering she probably would have struggled for a fun ten minutes with each boot while her boyfriend was currently taking off the second one in less than a minute, that Amu didn't resist as Ikuto moved closer and allowed him to sit almost between her knees with her feet flat on the floor. His hands rested on her ankles for only a moment before they began skimming up her calves and sliding over to the top of her knees. "Oh you would? What other advice do you have for me, Wolf?"

Coming off his heels, Ikuto let his long body make it so that their faces were even. Noting the short distance he had to go to reach her lips, Ikuto moved only slightly closer to mess with her lust filled mind even more. "Those lips look too inviting. If you don't want to be attacked by something thirsting for those lips then you should remove some of that red you've but on them."

Amu didn't have a chance to respond before his lips were divulging on hers. At first it was just a heated kiss, but then his tongue snaked out to lick her lower lip and Amu couldn't help but let her lips part slightly at the pleasure it sent down her spine. Then his tongue attacked her. Its slick hotness filled her mouth and explored everything. Granted, she'd been kissed this way before but never with so much passion. This Wolf had a hunger that Amu had never seen before. His mouth finally broke from hers to allow them both to breathe and Amu could hardly keep her seat. Her body was like jello and she felt so weak and so very hot. "W-what else?"

Backing up slightly to be able to look at her, Ikuto took his hands from where they were resting still on her thighs so that they'd grip her waist. "It's good that you've covered up the way you have with this cloak, but how will any other beasts see that you're mine if they can't see my mark on your neck?"

Amu felt the confusion flood her mind before she could ever really process what he'd said. "What mark? I do not bear your mark."

The reason he was playing the Wolf was revealed in that one smile. Amu hadn't really paid attention to what he was wearing. Now she saw, vaguely, through her lust filled eyes that he was wearing his token black, but it was in the form of an old fashioned suit with a high collar that looked ungodly hot on him. Ikuto's blue hair was slightly messy, giving him a very wolfish appearance. Seeing that her eyes were busy raping him, Ikuto used this time to lean forward and move part of her cloak and her beautifully curled pink hair out of his way to latch his lips and teeth against her tender flesh. After berating her a little with his teeth and then smoothing it over with his tongue, Ikuto pulled his head back to whisper against the tender spot. "This mark."

Amu had been congratulating herself on keeping her hands on the sides of her chair, but the moment he bit back down on the same spot he'd attacked only seconds before her hands shot up to grab onto his shoulders. Head flung back without her hood falling, it was all Amu could do to gasp and stare at the ceiling with wide open eyes. The noises escaping her mouth were making Ikuto want to do so much more to her.

After he released her neck, it took Amu about thirty seconds to realize that the only thing touching her were his hands on her waist. Ikuto simply sat there before her, staring into her eyes as soon as she snapped her head down in realization. His smirk was firmly back in place as he took in the confusion of her eyes. Her mouth slowly closed as she regained her ability to breathe. "An-anything else?"

There was so much more and Ikuto was going to make sure that Amu got to experience all of it. With his hands on her waist, all he had to do was slip his fingers under the bottom of her corset and tug it a little. "This pushes your chest up in an appealing way. Let's fix that so no one else will look at it."

The thought to reprimand Ikuto for pulling down rather hard on her corset, which was rather painful, was only fleeting. The air hit her nipples, causing them to harden. The whimpers that escaped from Amu's throat could have been due to the pain she was in from her corset being in the wrong place, or it was from Ikuto's teeth grazing down from her neck and over her collar bone. Ikuto decided on the latter. Though, he didn't stop at just her smooth collarbone, he made sure to keep going and allowing Amu to feel his progress. Her hands stayed on his shoulders as he moved down her body to tease the tender flesh of her breasts. Bringing his left hand up, Ikuto made sure to give both hardened nubs plenty of attention. His tongue and teeth toyed with one while his fingers made sure to tweak the other.

Amu's chin dropped to rest on her chest as she stared down with half lidded eyes at the man holding her upright. If it wasn't for his hands on her hips then she'd be a puddle at his feet already. With the way he was blowing his hot breath onto her tender skin; Amu figured it was only a matter of time before she became a mush of goo in his arms.

Ikuto knew exactly what he was doing to her because she was affecting him as well. Every moan that slipped from those swollen lips cascaded down around his ears. His body seemed to be drinking them in greedily and responding in every way to elicit more of those sounds from the girl before him. Giving her one more nip, he decided to continue with his game. There were so many other things that he could do to make her cry out.

Amu tightened her hold on his shoulders as Ikuto let her very red skin pop out of his mouth. With a cool shot of air, he blew against her irritated skin before sitting back on his heels to look up at her once more. Amu managed to lift her chin from her chest and look into his eyes. She knew that what she saw in his gaze was a reflection of what he saw in hers. They both wanted to continue with what they were doing. "W-wolf, I don't think I understand your lesson."

There was that smirk again. Ikuto couldn't help but release it out on his lips. "Now, now, Red, I'll make sure you learn everything I have to teach you."

As his fingers dipped just under the top of her shorts, Amu let out a gasp. "Use the zipper. The zipper on the side. Don't you dare rip them. You are not an animal."

Ikuto let out a chuckle as his nimble fingers found and undid the zipper that Amu had told him about. Her white shorts were quick to join her boots and Ikuto didn't let his shock show on his face. "What a naughty little girl you are, Red. Not wearing any panties means that you wanted someone to take your shorts off. Good thing I'm the one that discovered this fact."

Amu couldn't argue with that. The real reason she hadn't put any on had been because you would have been able to see them through her white shorts and even with the cape on, she hadn't wanted to risk it. For Ikuto to believe that she'd done it intentionally for him was a little over the top though not all the way wrong. A small part of the pinkette had been hoping that her boyfriend would discover her naughtier side and do something about it. Now seemed like the perfect moment to make such a wanton comment but all sound died in her throat the moment he moved is lips down her corset covered stomach to the flesh of her thighs.

Ikuto made sure to pay all the sensitive skin its due. He licked, sucked, nipped and kissed every inch of tender thigh that he could reach from his position, which was a lot. While distracting Amu with the feelings that his mouth was giving her, he used his hands on her knees to push them further apart. Slowly, his fingers glided up her creamy flesh to rest just on the top of her thighs. His head came up and Amu quickly closed her mouth as she saw Ikuto looking back up at her face. "Suck them."

Amu stared at the fingers that he offered her without comprehending why he would need her to do such a thing. "Why?"

Ikuto smirked as he moved so that he was forcefully holding her chin with the hand that he'd been offering her. His lips crushed down upon hers and he only pulled her closer with his grip. Amu had no choice but to be devoured by the kiss. The moment he pulled away, his fingers left her chin to trace her swollen lips. He made sure to slide them a little ways inside her mouth. "Suck them, Red. Or I cannot teach you."

Only thinking about it for half a second, Amu opened her mouth further and accepted the digits into her slick hot cavern. At first she was almost shy of them. Sure they were in her mouth, but Amu wasn't doing much else with them. That was until Ikuto decided to go exploring on his own. So Amu timidly allowed her tongue to caress one of his fingers. Ikuto let out a slight groan as she began swirling her tongue around them more. This encouraged Amu to keep it up. Soon enough she was giving those fingers her all.

Ikuto could definitely feel himself getting tighter in his pants. If she could do that to his fingers imagine what she could do to his-. Things definitely needed to be sped up. She whimpered slightly as he removed his fingers from her mouth. Ikuto kissed her again so that he could distract her from his now slick fingers and what they were exploring. This had to be slow. Ikuto knew for a fact that this was the first time that anyone had ever touched her where he was about to touch her and part of him felt slightly guilty for doing what he was about to do, but it felt so right. There was no way that Ikuto could stop now.

Amu felt him touch her inner thigh and then his fingers seemed to disappear from her body until suddenly a**-**

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Apparently some of you cannot read what this oneshot is about. ;) For the smexy just go to my LJ. The link is on my profile. Just mosey over there to read it. I know it takes a few seconds longer, but trust me. A Morg lemon is worth that effort! Oh look at me! Not only do I write well, but I'm modest to boot! ^^ Read it! Thanks!**

Panting, they both came down off their highs while still in each other's arms. Ikuto knew that the spot they were in wasn't a good one so he picked his girl up and carried her over to her bed. Amu nestled into his arms and allowed him to move her at his will. After they settled into the bed, Ikuto pushed Amu's hood back off her head. "Did you learn your lessons well?"

Amu smiled up at the man that held her in his arms. "I think I got it, Wolf."

Ikuto smirked down at his girl and laughed. "I had planned that to go differently. For one, I wouldn't still be completely clothed."

Amu couldn't help but giggle as well. "You planned it out?"

Ikuto gave the girl in his arms a coy smile. "Of course, you are the girl I love. There is no way that I wouldn't want to do those things with you."

The smile that he had on his lips spread to hers. "What took you so long to make a move? My mom put me on birth control about a year and a half ago."

The look on his face made Amu giggle again. "Good to know that I'm not about to become a father. That's something we should save for later."

Blushing hard, Amu decided to change the subject. "Speaking of later, are we still going to the party?"

Ikuto glanced down to how she wasn't wearing much clothing anymore and how he looked rather well considering what they'd just done. "I'm ready to go, but will you be able to walk?"

Shifting a little on the bed, Amu realized that Ikuto had a point. Pain shot through her abdomen as she only moved slightly. "You have a point. Let's just stay here."

Ikuto smirked as he decided to adjust them before they really settled down. He removed himself from her bed and proceeded to drop his vest and shirt onto the floor. His pants and boxers were quick to follow. Before he got back to snuggling with Amu, he removed her corset and looked at her cape before he decided to just take it off as well. With both of them naked, Ikuto lifted Amu off the bed and pulled the blankets back before settling them both under them. He pulled Amu tight against his body and nestled in before whispering into her ear. "Looks as if your grandmother will have to wait until I'm done with you."

Amu laughed again as she felt their activities begin to take a toll on her. As her sleepiness took over, she sighed contently. "I'd rather be here with you."

"I love you, Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto."

.

Morg: Was it good for you as well?

Ikuto: You better believe it was.

Amu: That was horrible.

Morg: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Ikuto: Me too.

Amu: You know, maybe we should just forget this ever happened.

Morg: Not possible. I spent forever working on it.

Ikuto: I'm very thankful for it too.

Amu: No one review. Just don't do it.

Morg: If you review and let me know what you thought then I might write something that I'm thinking for Thanksgiving. I have a brilliant idea, but you won't get to hear it unless you tell me you want to hear it!

Ikuto: I do, I do!

Amu: Not at all!

Morg: Review!


End file.
